THE BEGING OF THE MIDDLE
by mommadevilkitty
Summary: This is the way I wanted Robin and Maria relationship to go in the move, so i am writing it my way. of course it is an R/M romance. rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

ok so i was reading what little stories there are out here bout the little white horse. what ones that are on here were very short, not to mention there are no good smut ones. so i am going to right one. Hope you like ALSO MARIA IS GOING TO BE OLDER

MARIA—17

ROBIN-22

I am going to started this story like half way into the movie. Right when maria goes into the forest. The story will shift a bit too. I am right this the way I wanted to see it.

This will be one of the shortest chapters I am going to write.

**THE BEGING OF THE MIDDLE**

**Chapter one**

Maria edged Periwinkle to the starting of the trees that began the forest.

_**'What is so special about the forest anyway?**_'Maria asked Periwinkle. She scooted off the saddle and slid down the side till her feet hit the grass. _**'you stay here.'**_ she said as she patted his head she was determined to find out what was making to loud squealing noise so she pushed her way through the thick branches and Down the small bank, she went sliding a bit on the brown pine nettles. The bigger the trees got the louder the squealing got, then she saw it a small cage made out of tree branches with a gray rabbit. Poor thing it must be hurt to be squealing so. _**'pour little thing who did this to you.?'**_ she said as she squatted down to release it. Where was the opening at. _**'here how do you open this?'**_ she mumbled to her self.

It was Robin's turn to check the traps today, but he didn't mind it got him out of the castle and away from Coeur De Noir his father and his responsibility of capturing the Marryweather princess. He didn't want to hurt her in anyway, he didn't want to see her again. She was beautiful and spirted , and the way she had stabbed him with her nettle when he tried to get her out of the coach had impressed him *_after he got over the pain, and being ashamed of getting bested by a female, and of course the lashing he got from his father for not bring her home with him_*** **he was starting to admire her and that was the problem she was a damned Marryweather. The De Noir's hated the Marryweathers with a passion, why because of some stupid pearls that he wished was never created. He hated the fact that he was suppose to hate all Marryweathers. Coeur De Noir had told his children since they were little that all Marryweathers were thieving bastards and that soon the curse would be for filled and they'd have their revenge.

Robin could hear the rabbit that was caught in the trap he had place about one half a mile away from moonacre valley. He could also hear a person crunching through the leafs. Who was in the woods.

He hide behind the tree that was right in front of his cage with the rabbit in it. Of course it was his luck

that Maria Marryweather was the one walking toward the caged rabbit, why did she have to chose today to come into the woods. Was she talking to her self. Silly female. Oh well can't be helped now he

heard his friends coming up behind him. That damned bird of his fathers must have seen Maria before

he did. ***-author note I have no ideal what his friends names are so I am make some up-*** Connor was coming up behind Maria, he was positive it was Connor cause he always had his brown belt wrapped around his bowler hat and he had on his black leather coat , but all of his friends including

him self were a black leather coat. Harvey and Owen were to the left of him sneaking slowly closer.

Maria was working hard to find the opening to the cage that she didn't even notice the man before her tell he spoke. _**'One trap two captures.' **_he sneered as he walked a little closer to her.

_**'What do you want' **_she said alarmed that he was standing right in front of her. He was dresses all in black, black bowler hat, black cloth across his nose, black leather coat, black pants, and looky there black boots. Where did he come from. Was he one of the De Noir that her uncle had warned her about. _**'thats girls catch an animal and they can't resit coming to help.' **_he said while laughing at her. Someone grabbed her from behind. She did the first thing that came to her mind, punch the crap out of the person holding her. She heard male laughter coming from all a round her as she proceeded to hit her assailant. One of them jerked her away from her would be victim, she turned ready to attack who ever had

dared to touch her. As she smacked him in the face she pulled the cloth on his nose off, she stop moving, he was handsome with his dark brown curly hair, brown eyes, and the masculine set of his cheek bones. When she manged to pull her gaze from his face she looked down to the hand she had grabbed and saw a gash it looked awful.

_**'You,'**_ she accused. He was the one she had stabbed. The one that tried to pull her out of the coach.

_**'Your coming with us now. My father is just dying to make your acquaintance.' **_he mocked at her.

Just then Wrolf jumped on the man that had first grabbed her knocking him over. Wrolf barked and growled as they started to run.

_**'It's the demon dos. Robin lets get out of here.' **_the one that got knocked over screamed as he ran into the woods. The other two was on his heels as they high tailed it out of there. Robin stayed put looking mad but as soon as Wrolf growled and charged at him he ran looking behind him at Maria as he left.

_**'Come on you demon dog' **_Maria said with laughter in her voice. It was funny Wrolf had chased

them off. And all he had to do was knock one over and growl. Maria crouched down and pulled the rabbit out of the cage , and gentle put it in her bonnet She saw that it's back leg had a cut on it so she decided to take it home. Uncle might let her keep it till it healed.

Robin couldn't believe that just happened. Maria had hit Connor repeatably sure it didn't hurt him but she did have courage. He had tried to pull her off of him so he wouldn't hurt her , then she had smacked him, thats when she saw the gash on his hand. You she had said like he was beneath her. Just made him mad, so he had tried to scare her by telling her he was taking her to is father. Then that damned dog showed up. He knew his father was going to be pissed. But that woman did look beautiful when she was mad, her brown eyes had flashed, her hair had been flying bought her head, she had just looked so amazing . It was worth it. He ran right into his father Coeur De Noir, he was riding his black horse. Coeur pulled of his helmet _**'what did I do to deserve such a prized dolt as a son.' **_he said disgusted that his only son couldn't even capture a slip of a girl.

Robin knew his father was going to be mad. At least he didn't have to luck Maria up yet.

okay peps read and review and tell me if you want me to keep on writing or not

much loves

I so want a Robin of my own.


	2. Chapter 2

So lets move on to the next chapter , in this one I am going to take more liberties with the story. You know kind of make it the way I want it.

Chapter 2

Maria made her way into her uncle Sir. Benjamin's house, gently carrying the wounded rabbit in her bonnet she could hear Wrolf greeting Sir. Benjamin.

_**'I hope periwinkle gave you an educated tour of the estate.' **_Sir. Benjamin said as he gulped his bourbon.

_**'I... I have a wounded hare.' **_Maria said a little hesitant. She wanted to

keep the rabbit till it healed . She wasn't sure if Sir. Benjamin would let her.

_**'That young lady is a rare moonacre rabbit. By far the more beautiful ,brave, serene creature . As you have brought her in out of the wild she is now your responsibility. And with your knowledge of animals I very much dought she will live to see the morning.' **_mocked Sir. Benjamin.

_**'keep out of the forest.' **_he said. Why couldn't she listen and just stayed away from the forest.

Of course Miss. Heliotrope just had to come out of the study and see her. Maria's dress was not the cleanest, well she had been riding a horse walking in the woods, and lets not forget she was attacked by De Noirs. But she couldn't tell Miss. Heliotrope that.

_**'Maria look at you dress.' **_she said as she begin to brush the dust and leafs off.

_**'oohh Maria there is something alive in your bonnet' **_Miss. Heliotrope

screamed. She was scared of every animal she saw.

_**'calm down Miss. Heliotrope this is a moonacre rabbit a beautiful ,brave, serene creature . I intend to look after her.'**_ Maria started to walk up to her room but paused.

_**'and I think I'll call her Serena.' **_she said with a smile. Since the rabbit was a serene creature Serena sounded wonderful for her. Maria made it to her door but found it was hard to open it due to the Serena in her arms. She propped Serena on her hip with her left hand then used her right hand to open the door. She moved her blanket around into a small nest and softly placed Serena down after that was done she went to her

basin and washed her face. She would change her dress later, it was time for more lessons.

Robin was not happy and why should he be his father was still mad that

Maria had gotten away. What did it really matter he didn't want revenge but he did want to make his father proud.

He was almost there just one more bend and he could see Loveday, his sister. She lived in old rock cave ever since father disowned her, for falling in love with a Merryweather.

_**'Loveday, I've come to visit.' **_he yelled as he stepped through her door. He looked around but didn't see her, she had saved a snake since he was here last and it was moving past her little goat toward the fire, her hedgehog was sleeping on the chair next to the fire the one he made for her last year. her home was attractive green vines covered almost ever wall, There was door off to the right but that was her bed room, he was not going in there.

_**'Hold on Robin, I'll be out in just a moment.'**_ her voice was muffled be her bedroom door. She came out wearing her black dress it was trimmed in gold and made of stain.

_**'You are early Robin, I thought you would be here after lunch.' **_she paused as she looked at him , he seamed to be tense. _**'What is it has something happened.' **_she asked him as she moved the hedgehog off her chair.

He knew that there was no use to lie to her.

_** 'I was out checking the traps today and I came across Maria Merryweather. She got away her damn demon dog was there.' **_he sighed . Loveday smiled as she heard that.

_**'You don't have to look so happy about it , father was **_ _**furious he is making **_ _**me take the night watch for the next two weeks.'**_ he grumbled as he sat down in the floor beside her. Loveday watched him as he pulled out a small birch twig which he put between his lips.

_**'It wont be that bad. What does Maria look like is she beautiful' **_she inquired as she picked up her snake. She hoped the new moon princess could brake the spell in time.

_**'She looked like a girl with red hair and brown eyes.' **_ he said as indifferent as he could accomplish.

She was gorgeous with her long wavy red hair that sparkled gold when the sun touched it. Her cheeks was dusted lightly with small freckles that were so light of brown you could barely see them and her nose was slightly upturned, her lips were light red and just plump enough to kiss. Light brown eyes that flashed wonderfully when she was mad. Not that he had seen her happy, but he thought he would like to. Her body was rounded in all the places a woman should be. Her dress had showed him her breathtaking cleavage. He needed to leave before his sister saw how his body was reacting to his thoughts.

_**'Robin what are you thinking, I just told you I am going to pick berries and wanted to know if you wanted to come.' **_Loveday looked concerned .

_**'no I need to get back, I just thought i'd come tell you I wouldn't be by for awhile.' **_he said as he stood up and walked to the door.

_**'bother I think your forgetting something.' **_she said in an amused__ tone

as walk toward him and throwed her arms around him for a hug.

Maria was just about to lay down for the night as she heard a neigh of a horse outside. She looked out her window and saw a pure white horse running in front of the stone horse statue. That was odd where did that horse come from. She laid down with Serena in her arms and saw another star shoot across her ceiling.

She thought about her day well particularly Robin, what did he want with her. She knew it was him she saw at her fathers funeral, and him that tried to pull her out of the carriage.

That dreadful gash on his hand she had put that there , he had about pulled her out of the carriage but she felt guilty. And such was her thoughts as she fell asleep.

Morning came soon enough and Maria wanted answers, she dressed in her pink dress with red lillies on it and pined her hair back with round red clip. She could hear the piano playing as she open the door , Sir. Benjamin sat at it with a small smile on his face as his fingers moved over the keys.

_**'uncle you and I have some matters to discuss, there are some very strange things going on in this house. First off who is it that leaves the **__**dresses and the biscuits in my room, the stars on my ceiling move, there is a mysterious white horse out side , the house is falling apart, thing appear things move, the piano plays music on its own, I mean I have never seen a kitchen so where does all this food come from.' **_she questioned as she followed her uncle into the dinning room.

_**'Do you ever stop asking questions.' **_he cried as he left her standing in the dinning room with a remorseful look on her face.

Miss. Heliotrope was eating her jello at the table quietly for once.

_**'Sit down my dear.' **_she said when she swallowed her food.

Wrolf walked up to Maria and whined wanting her to follow him.

_**'Wrolf, where are we going.' **_she asked following him down an hall way. There was a mirror laying against the wall on the floor as Wrolf walked past it Maria saw a black lion where Wrolf should have been. She gasped and hurried after him. What was that this house is weird. At the end of the hall was a small white door. She decided that it was time to explore and opened the door.

The kitchen this is where it was there was vegetables and fruits of all kinds on the tables . A short older man stood next to the table closest to her and bowed.

_**'Marmaduke Scarlet, chief of all chiefs at your service little miss.' **_he said with a smile as he extend his hand to shake hers. Then when she stretched out her hand to shake his he saw gone. Where did he go. She cautiously looked around but didn't see him anywhere. She heard a cough and looked in the direction it was coming from and there he was in a small garden just outside of the kitchen. How did he get down there.

_**'How did you do that .' **_she asked him.

_**'cut me some trevil will you chop chop.' **_he said as he pulled a ripe red tomato of it's vine and put it in his basket.

_**'I am not sure what a trevil is.' **_she said looking around, What in the world is a trevil she'd never heard of anything like that before.

_**'Never you mind i'll get it .' **_he said then he was gone again. When she looked around he was on a latter getting something down. He was all over the place steering the pots and chopping vegetables.

_**'are you the one that leaves the biscuits and milk for me.'**_ she asked while she walked a little closer to him

_**'these past few days its all came back to me.' **_he said as he chopped an carrot then a onion. Then he began to laugh a joyous laugh.

_**'Mr. scarlet could you stand still for just one moment, surely someone in this house can answer my questions .' **_ she said hoping Mr. scarlet was the one that would.

_**'Princess a little bit of magic has came back to the valley you obviously haven't finished reading the book.' **_as soon as he said that pop he was gone. He stood by the pots.

_**'the book, papa's book but uncle took it from me.'**_ she said now confused. As she turned to look at him.

_**' ah in the library you'll fins a slip volume secret doors and private lockers perhaps a piece of cake while you study.' **_he said as he handed her a piece of cake on a white saucer. Which she took with a smile . Thoughts of sneaking into the library to find the book her father had left her.

She made her way through the library down the side with the s's on it. She saw it secret doors and private lockers should she pull on it. Not six books down a little secret door that looked like books opened and inside was her book. She made her self comfortable and started to read.

The moon princess truly believed in the goodness of all but the men soon felt the greed in there hearts each desperate to claim the pearls for there own. Betrayed by those she loved the most the moon princess unleashed the power bestowed upon her and cast a terrifying curse over the moor. A pure heart will walk among them and if she is not heard by the time the five thousand moon has risen the whole valley shall be plunged into darkness forever.

She ran to warn Marmaduke the house the valley all of moonacre was cursed.

_**'Marmaduke the house the valley' **_she was a bit winded from running.

_**'is cursed yes take a look around you everything is falling a part ever since that day the two families have been consumed with pride and blind hatred. And the only person that can break this curse is a true moon princess, and legend tells of a little white horse a mystical companion and protector, invisible so they say to any one but a true moon princess.' **_he said in a very serous voice.

_**' and I am suppose to be this... I am suppose to break this curse.' **_she said why was this happening to her. She couldn't be the moon princess could she.__

_**'everyone knows the legend peace will never be restored until the pearls are returned to the sea and the families are reunited , time is slipping away five thousand years to set it right.' **_he said gravely as he stepped closer to her.

_**'Stop...stop I don't want to hear another word, you all insane .' **_she **hysterical **said running toward her room. Nope this couldn't be happening to her , she wasn't a princess, she didn't even know how to break the curse even if she wanted too.

She waited till night and started to fill her bag with her dresses and under garments . She didn't have anything to do with this, she hhad to leave quickly in the morning before everyone got up.

** The end lol of this chapter.**

**Okay the next one will be a little steamy so you've been warned .**

** Much loves **


	3. Chapter 3

I am going to start off with Robin in this one

Maria's dresses are going to be a bit different I mean have you seen them how is Robin going to ravish her if it takes him like a hour to get the damn thing off. lol

**chapter .3**

He was still sleepy who wouldn't be after having to keep watch all night at least Connor had stayed with him so it wasn't to bad. Connor had talked about capturing Maria from the Merryweather house. He thought if they knew witch room she was in they could easily sneak in and spirit her away in the night. Robin didn't like the thought of sneaking up on her in the night but he managed to keep his opinion to his self and told Connor the would talk with his father about it. He had a responsibility to his father and their people that he intended to do.

Robin made his way through the castle, from the dinning room he walked up a spiral stair case made of old stones, he then came to a long c**orridor** that had many doors on either side. He kept walking to the end and turned right and opened the double black doors, he continued strait through the wing and opened another set of black doors. Up the small stair case he went at the end was only one door he opened it and walked into his room. The room was not small by any means black marble stretched across the floor, the walls were laid up of gray block. His bed was large and craved out of wormy chestnut the head broad was in the shape of an heart with the De Noir name craved in it. His sheets were oddly enough white and well pressed he had the fur blanket Loveday had made him on his bed.

He was so tired he just pulled his boots, hat, and coat of before he flopped down into the bed. So soft he pulled his blanket over his chest and fell asleep instantly. He dreamed of Maria running in the woods, his woods. What had her so scared, her hair was down flying all around her face, her dress which he thought was light blue was muddy and ripped, he could see her milky thigh as she ran. She paused at a tree to catch her breath looking behind her, she didn't see him approach.

_**'Whatca running from princess,' **_he said smirking at her as she jerked to look at him.

_**'There is someone after me.' **_she said with a ragged breath as she stood up to her full height. She looked behind her again, no one was there, where had the man gone.

_**'Are you trying to scare me, Robin De Noir.' **_she said in an hauntingly voice. She brushed her hair out of her face and wrinkled her nose at him.

He walk closer to her making her take a step back, she brushed up against the tree she had been leaning on. Robin put his hands on on the tree trapping her between them.

_**'What would you do about it if I was princess.' **_he mocked her moving his face closer to her. He could feel her breath upon his lips. She needed to be taught a lesson , why was she out here in the middle of night didn't she know the forest was dangerous for her especially at night. Her breath was coming in small gasps now, he leaned in a little closer.

_**'Princess, do you know what happens to girls at night in these woods' **_he asked softly his voice sounding husky. His crushed his lips onto hers pushing his tongue into her mouth as she gasped. By God she tasted amazing, the addictive flavor of honey bombarded him. he pressed deeper, needing more of her. All of her. Plumes of fire infused his entire body. He fisted her hair, taking complete control of her mouth. Just like that, he was caught in a whirlwind of passion and thirst only Maria could quench. Her lush breasts pressed into his chest, her nipples hard and searching.

One of his hands crushed her hip in a bruising grip and the other tunneled through her hair, fingers once again curling tightly around the thick mass and angling her head to the side for deeper contact.

'_**You are...you are...'**_ he whispered fiercely.

His tongue thrust back inside her mouth, their teeth banging together. Passion and arousal were a hot blaze between them, a raging inferno. Truly, he was on fire. Frantic. Achy. He was all over her, already a part of her. He placed drugging kisses across her neck and collarbone, She trembled as he gently stroked her breast through her gown, he jerked her bodice down so he could taste her His tongue flicked over the hard nub, she moan lowly as he suckled her breast, he pushed her gown up and he spread her legs and meshed his erection against her, hardness to softness.

'_**Let me touch **__**you**__**,'**_ she said on a wispy catch of breath.

Sweat covered his body making his sheet stick to him, what in the world was that, here he was with a raging arousal because he had a dream about Maria. It was time to visit Alice, she was a widow that lived in the forest that he had the pleasure of meeting two years ago. She was a voluminous woman with her generously rounded curves. Her hair was dark brown and her eyes were the color of green leafs. Robin had not been to see her since Maria had entered the woods, he had been busy. But if he was dreaming sensual things about a Merryweather then he'd best relieve himself.

With that thought in his mind he put his boots on and retrieved his hat. He went to the servants area, he needed a bath after that he would eat with his father then he'd go visit Alice.

As soon as Maria woke she felt rushed, a need to get away before anyone stopped her. She dressed in a hurry wearing the only dress she hadn't packed up, it was light blue with a squared neck line that just showed a little bit of cleavage it had a lovely brown and pink flower on the front just below her breast and thankfully it had clips on the back that she had managed to fasten herself. She tied her hair back with a blue ribbon. She grabed her bag and stealthily sneaked from the house, turning to look at the house one last time she hoped that Miss. Heliotrope would take care of Serena, she would truly miss them and Sir. Benjamin.

She'd made it to the gate, almost there she thought as she pulled up on the gate, well she obviously was not going to get out through the gate. She walked around the wall and down the hill. She was on the main road or so she thought there was trees all around.

_**'Maria …..Maria...Maria.' **_someone whispered it sounded like it was coming from that cave on the right. Maria walked slowly toward to voice, down big roots that oddly enough looked like steps, there was an opening.

She screamed what is that a bear, no thank goodness it was a woman wearing a cloak made of something Maria had never seen before. She was beautiful and smiling at her in a way that made her fell safe, she looked just like the woman in the mural on the wall outside of her bedroom.

_**'who are you,' **_she asked following her down the tunnel.

_**'y...you look just like the lady in the painting.'**_ she told her. What a pretty door it was made from branches and looked like it had been crocheted, who had made something like that. Once inside she looked around there was green leafy vines that covered most of the walls, she saw only one window it was small and round. A lovely crafted chair set by the fire place. She saw a dress make of black satin with an L stitched on the cuff in gold thread, just like the ones that had been laid out for her to wear.

_**'be nice and still don't make any sudden movements then she won't be so scared. ' **_the lady said while looking at the snake she was holding. Snakes Maria was terrified of them one bite and you could die and the one she was holding was a brown and white color, was is poisonous.

_**'I'll try.' **_Maria said breathlessly

_**'I was talking to the snake.' **_she said laughingly putting the snake down into a wicker basket.

_**'I rescue as many injured animals as I can.' **_the lady said explaining why she had so many animals in her home.

_**'and are you the L embroider on all those strange dresses in my room.' **_Maria asked needing to know why this woman's things remained in her uncles house.

_**'yes I am, my name is Loveday.' **_she said bowing to Maria, she picked up Maria's hand placing a kiss upon it and led her to the side of the room where a large mirror hung on the wall. She started to speak but Maria could not hear her as the world faded away, she saw moonacre valley the moon grew so big it filled the sky and touched the ground raging fire exploded covering all of moonacre. No this couldn't happen.

_**'you saw something didn't you tell me what you saw.' **_Loveday demanded frantic for her answer.

_**'I have to leave.' **_Maria mumbled picking up her bag with her clothing in it. Does everyone want something from her, she is not the moon princess she couldn't do whatever it was they wanted.

_**'no no no forgive me I've frightened you haven't I, you see I am not used to visitors and I do so want us to be friends.' **_Loveday walked over to Maria taking her hand and giving it another kiss.

_**'it's no use you know, your father tried to run away too. He sent you here because he loved you, because moonacre is where you belong.' **_Loveday lead Maria out of her cave and up the side of the rock where they both set down looking out over all of moonacre. How big and wonderful it all was in all it's green glory trees and hills as far as the eye could see.

_**'You and I are the same...except you may succeed where I have failed. **_Loveday sadly looked away.

_**'What about my uncle Sir. Benjamin can't he help.' **_Maria asked not really read to save everyone by herself.

_**'Never ever mention that man to me again. You past is behind you and you future awaits if you want it.' **_Loveday said smiling up at Maria.

_**'I want to help I just don't know what to do to began' **_Maria had decided to stay to help moonacre. She would do all in her power.

_**'Find the pearls nobody knows where they are, each family blames the other for taking them. ' **_explained Loveday

_** 'they are both to blame the De Noir's toke the casket and we must have the key.' **_Maria thought about that where would they hide the key. The book right in the book marker. She pulled the book out of her bag and pulled a small white key out of the marker. Now she just needed to get to the De Noir's and open the casket then she'd have the pearls.

_** 'you have to take me there to the De Noir's to where they live.' **_Maria said. She just had to get the pearls and get out of there. Then she'd through them into the sea. They walked a good two hours before the De Noir castle came into view. There it was.

_**'I can't...i just...no.' **_Loveday whispered as she turned and ran fast into the woods the way they had came together_**. **_

_** 'Loveday...Loveday.' **_Maria screamed but it was no use Loveday was gone. Were the De Noir's so horrible that Loveday was scared to get any closer, is that why she had failed.

Maria walked on toward the castle this was the only way to save them all. She saw many soldiers they were dressed in black with black capes some was wearing helmets and others had gloves, they were packing their wagons with boxes. Maria kept her head down and walked faster. She could see the gate now it had only one guard at the gate. The gate was massive made of metal with a heart cute out in the middle. Look there was a small door that opened just to the side, now if she could just sneak past the guard she could slip through the door.

Maria saw her chance when five drunk soldiers stumbled toward the gate. When the gate guard opened the went to open the gate Maria slipped in the small side door. She climbed the wooden steps and walked around the side of the castle. Would she see Robin here, did she want to. No she didn't he was dangerous and arrogant, well if she was honest his was handsome. She was on a mission she didn't need to be thinking about him right now.

She saw a door on the backside of the castle, the door had sculls made into the wall around it. She looked around her to make sure no one saw her inter the door. She made her way through the door and up a stair case from there she could see the dinning hall it was full of people eating. Her stomach growled she hadn't eaten all day a the aroma of warm food hit her hard, she pressed her hand against her belly to will it to stop its noise. Robin sat on the right hand side eating.

_**'Father I have prepared a plan to snatch the girl from under the Merryweather roof.' **_Robin said to his father at the head of the table. That must be Coeur De Noir. His hair was long and black he had a full beard and was dressed in black, a woman set upon his lap feeding him.

_**'Don't go near that house it's damned,..word is she's about to meet her down fall.' **_Coeur said looking right at Maria. Guards came from behind her grabbing her arms, ruffly pulling her down in front of Coeur.

I am stoping there on this ch. Can't have all the yummy in one ch. Can we.

Thank you very much

ForEver-A-DayDreamer for the review I hope it is steamy enough for you. Next ch. Will be steamer.


End file.
